Vampedia:The Werewolf's Daughter (wolf negative view)
The Werewolf's Daughter. Summary: A folktale from Slovakia The Werewolf’s Daughter focus on a Werewolf father wanting to get rid of his nine daughters. The Werewolf father reason for getting rid of his nine daughters is because he doesn’t want the responsibility of “supporting so many girls” (Slovakia). While eating food brought by his first daughter he creates a plan to get rid of all his daughters. He tells the first daughter to follow him and so he can show her a pit he has been digging. The daughter proceeds to ask what the pit is for and he tells her “’ That we may be buried in it when we die, for poor folk will not be cared for much after they are dead and gone’” (Slovakia). The daughter accepts his response and follows him to the pit from there the father tells her she must die and after begging for her life he kills her. This pattern continues until he gets to the ninth daughter who is the most beautiful of them all. When the father is about to kill the ninth daughter she uses her cleverness to get out of the situation. Ask her father to turn around while she strips down. Her father obliging to her request turns around and then she pushes him into the hole and runs for her life. At this point in the story the chase begins the daughter runs from her father while stripping of clothing and throwing them behind her at him, so he has to slow down. She gets away and hides naked in a Hayfield while her father searches never finding here. Later she is found in the Hayfield by a king who happens upon her while hunting. He takes her in marries her and the have children. Years later the werewolf father comes in and kills the children and lays the knife under her pillow. The death of the children is blamed on the ninth daughter and she is cast out of the castle. It is later found out by a hermit who brings back the children to life and the king realizes his wrong. The king then cast off the father werewolf off a side of the cliff. The king and the ninth daughter go on to live happily ever after. The Werewolf: In early folktales, the character of the werewolf seems to have a negative stigma being that often they are the antagonist like in Little Red Riding Hood. Where at the end of the tale the wolf eats little red riding hood. Much like that story the Werewolf character in this story is the antagonist. The werewolf father has nine daughters that he doesn’t want. The werewolf is shown as conniving thinking up of a plan to get rid of his daughters. He goes against the common values during this time shirking his responsibilities aka his nine daughters. His daughters who in the tale are all described as of being at a marriageable age. If he was a proper father he would have married off all his daughter instead of killing most of them. Considered a monster by most for killing his eight out of nine daughters. Attempting to kill the ninth daughter and killing his grandchildren. Like all other good stories the antagonist (werewolf) is gotten rid of at the end of the story in this case by being thrown over the edge of a cliff. Cite: [http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0333.html#perrault Perrault, Charles. Little Red Riding Hood. 2015. Document. 19 April 2017.] [http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/wolfdaughter.html Slovakia. The Werewolf's Daughter. 2000. Document. 19 April 2017.]